


美丽莲莲

by issing1007



Category: 11 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issing1007/pseuds/issing1007





	美丽莲莲

“爸爸…”

她爬上床,以骑乘的姿势跨坐在我身上.

她刚洗完澡,头发还是湿的,身上汀兰的幽香直往我鼻子里钻.水珠顺着披肩的长发滑落,打湿了胸前的那片睡衣,那块湿布就紧包着她浑圆饱满的胸脯.

我喉咙一紧.

莲莲轻声唤着我,摸索着抓住我的手向上带去,我触到一片潮湿的柔软,她讨好地将胸脯朝我手里送送,我感觉到她挺立上的那点已有些硬,她黏腻的鼻音里酿满了委屈和撒娇:”爸爸,你帮帮我吧…”

说着,她乖乖地在我身边躺下,等待我的进一步动作.

如她所愿，我翻身压了上去。我想亲吻她的嘴唇，她却像一条蛇灵巧地躲开猎人的追捕，咯咯地笑，含住了我的喉结，左手向我的皮带伸去，纤细修长的手指轻松地解开环扣。我吞咽口水，她小巧的舌头跟着我上下起伏。

我的手向她睡衣里伸去，搓揉着她的圆润。“嗯…嗯…”水的冰凉突然被掌心的温热替代，激得她挤出几声呻吟。我的裤子已经被她解开，她就开始褪下自己的睡裤。。我顺着她的手摸去，她已经湿透了。

“怎么没穿内裤？”

“碍事。”她朝我妩媚地笑，放开了我被她折磨得通红的喉结。

我伸了一根手指进去，她便啊啊地叫，喘了好一会儿。我趁着她喘气的功夫，又伸了两根进去，她疼得直摇头，快要哭出来了。

“爸爸，疼…轻点…”

我小心翼翼地给她做着扩张,这才几天，又紧成这样。

“莲莲，乖，放松…”我轻声哄着她，她呜呜地抱着我，慢慢地从喊叫变成了鼻腔里发出来的嗯嗯啊啊。

“爸爸…要到了….啊…”她交代了在我手上。我将湿淋淋的手举到她嘴边，她乖顺地舔干净，诱人的眼神一直盯着我。我知道，她想要了。

她把我按倒，自己坐了上来，又回到了刚开始的骑乘姿势。她原本粉嫩的阴唇因为摩擦已经有了些充血的红肿，有点像桃核。她扶着我的，一寸寸没入。“啊…好大…”她含着水的眸子里依旧是风情万种。小穴咬得很紧，不比第一次差。高潮后的脸颊像涂了胭脂的坨红，有些自然卷的头发快干了，带着点蓬松地翘在额前,弯钩似的，钩得我迷情乱意。

正想着，她已经在我身上动了起来，发出的媚叫不比她唱歌时的甜美差上几分。她的小肚子被我戳得一突一突，舒服得蜷起了脚趾。

过了几分钟，她突然趴在我身上不动了。我想问她怎么了，却听见她像小猫般撒娇的声音:

“爸爸，好累…不想动了…你来好不好？”

一副没吃饱的样子，我暗笑。

“小猫就是要喝牛奶才对…”她娇笑着跟上我的节奏，水一股一股地往外涌，也不知道她哪来那么多汁液的。

“啊…慢点…”她总是爱硬挤出几滴眼泪博取同情，我不予理会。她的胸前受了冷落，便自发地扶上自己的两点殷红按压着。

我见她泪流满面知道她是要到了，索性直直地狠顶了几下。她被我撞得失了神，抽搐几下也就倒在了我怀里喘气。

我想像往常一样抽出去再射，她却按住我意欲抬起她的手，几乎是恳求道：

“爸爸，我想当你孩子的妈妈。”

一颤，悉数撒进生命的种子，开花，结果。


End file.
